Every Light In The House
by DeshayForever
Summary: Regina and Robin are married. Together for 8 years. Regina thinks she is unhappy so she jumps at the chance to become a model. She leave's Robin, but what happens when she realizes that she was happy. And that everything she had was what she wanted all along? (OutlawQueen)


**Authors Note** **: This inspired by a song I have loved for a very long time, since I was a little girl. I think the song had a beautiful love story in there so I sat down and started typing. Please tell me what you think!**

 **Song:** **Every Light In The House - By Trace Adkins**

"Regina." Her name was a plea on his lips, she looked back. Sadness painted her features. "Robin, I can't. I've not seen anything. I went from school to your wife. I need to see what else is out there for me." She stated with tears in her eyes. "Regina, please. I love you." He told her and she bit her tongue. She couldn't respond, so she got into the taxi.

"I'll leave a light on, just in case you ever wanna come back home." He told her and just before the taxi pulled away she smiled sadly and said "I appreciate the gesture." Robin's heart ached as he watched that stupid taxi pull away. He took Regina's every word to heart. He loved her and he would wait for her. They were young, she just wanted to live a little.

He told himself. They were both just 20, married for two years. He knew she was unhappy but he didn't question it. Because she never brought it up. But now, now he wished he would of just asked her. Asked what was wrong. He worked a lot. He wasn't home, but he was trying to get them started. Then she went to the store one day and a man approached her.

Told her that she was beautiful, at first Regina thought he was a creep, then found out he was a model agent. About a week later she called, and talked to his assistant. Robin told her it's probably a scam, to just let this go. But it turned out to be real. Robin told her that she could wait a year, just one year and they would have enough money saved up.

But she told him she wanted to go now, to leave now. He never realized how much she truly hated living in this town. Well, he realizes it now. Too late. She was gone, really gone. He walked back into the house, his eyes fell to their wedding pictures. He took a deep breath and closed the door, turning on the porch light. He walked past the pictures, next he saw the pictures he took at Christmas.

Then Thanksgiving. His eyes started to burn. She left him. She really left him. For a job! He kept walking, walked past their graduation pictures. Up the stairs, past the pictures of her sitting in his lap, kissing him. Down the hall, past all the family pictures. Into the bedroom where there sat a picture of Regina and her sister, hugging. Then beside that he saw a picture of Regina, smiling. He picked that up.

His heart hurt so bad. How could she just leave? After 8 years, 8 years! He felt tears fall down his cheeks. He dropped to the floor and his back hit the foot of the bed. His head dropped and his arms rested on his knees as he looked at the picture of Regina. His cries were quiet. "Regina..." He whispered. tears streaming down his face. "Regina!" He screamed out standing up. He rared back and threw the picture, smashing it against the wall.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" He screamed, she left! She left him! He loves her, he loves her so much. But he is going to wait for her. He is going to keep his promise and just so she can see he really misses her. He goes through the house, turning on every single light in the house.

The backyard's bright as the crack of dawn, the front walk looks like runway lights. It's kinda like noon in the dead of night. Every light in the house is on, just in case she ever does get tired of being gone. Every light in the house is on.

A few weeks later she is still gone, he still misses her and sets her place mat at the table. Watching that empty chair, like any minute she would just appear in it. Like magic. Every night she never showed up. Every night he left all the lights on. He told himself that is he should ever start to forget he will turn the lights off one by one. So that she can see that he agrees it's over.

But until then he wants he to know, if she looks south she'll see a glow. He gets up from his place setting and puts the plate into the sink. Washes the dishes and walks out of the room. Leaving the light on. His bills were higher now, but so long as Regina knows he doesn't care. He won't give up on her, he will never give up on her.

* * *

The small houses, and little buildings soon turn into large apartments and sky scrapers as she enters the big city. She has never been in a city this big before and to be honest she is scared, she looks to her left, looking for Robin, but he's not there. He usually holds her hand and makes her feel safer. She's so scared. But she can't live her life in fear, she can't run.

Once the taxi stops and she pays him she looks at the tall building where she is going to be living, she takes a slow gulp looking up. She takes a deep breath then walks forwards with her bags in hand. She walks up to her room and there is nothing homey about this place, she clears her throat and turns to her right to make a joke to Robin, but he's not there. She looks forward.

She going to need to get use to not being with her best friend. She has relied on him too much in her life anyways. She takes another deep breath and walks completely into the apartment. She sits her stuff down shutting the door, this place is so big. Thank God she isn't paying for it. Tomorrow she has to find the studio. That's what they called it she thinks. She digs in her pocket looking for the address.

She has no clue where this is, and she cant afford buying a taxi! The man gave her money to get up here but not to get around. She would have to walk. Hopefully this place wasn't too far away. Hopefully she didn't get lost. She sighed "I miss you, Robin." Then she turned ad flopped down on the bed, wiping at her tears. She missed Robin so much, he was her best friend. The one person she talked to. If she had a question she asked him, she never relied on anyone else.

Only Robin. They did things together, they were best friends. She's lost her best friend. She regrets it. She regrets leaving already. But she cant go running back so soon, she told herself she would find what else was out there, see if she could be happy. But now she realizes she was very happy with Robin, she just wasn't appreciating it. She takes one more deep breath and she sits up. Thinking over what Robin said to her as she left.

Had he meant it? He probably didn't. She knew how he was with money. Tight pocket. Unless it was for a good cause. She signed. It was late here, but she didn't know if she could go to sleep without him. He always holds her at night. He always kisses away her tears if she would ever start to cry. She loves that man, and she left! 8 years, she thinks. 8 years! Her eyes start to burn.

What has she done? She wants to be with Robin, she wants to be in his arms. She crawls into bed, only taking of her pants. She would always have her leg on Robin, some how, some way, she always had her leg laying on him. How was she going to get to sleep without that? This was her fault she thought. She's the one who left. She's the one who didn't even look back because she knew she would of stayed if she had of.

She sigh, a shaky breath as she starts to cry. Why did she leave? She doesn't want this now, she wants Robin.

The next day, she barely got any sleep, she's so tired. She is holding all of her pictures and forms, and a folder. Then a lady bumps into her and doesn't stop, just keeps walking and Regina looks back. Mumbles "Someones in a rush..." Then she gathers up her stuff and starts walking again. Looking at the paper that had the address on it. She squinted her eyes and looked at all the signs.

Finally after an hour of searching and getting lost someone took pity on her and showed her where the studio was. She took a deep breath "I love you, Robin." She said then walked in. The photo shoot wet great, they told her she was a natural. But all she wanted to do was tell Robin. But she couldn't because he wasn't there. She swallowed a lump in her throat and put on a fake smile, walking home.

Well to her apartment, that place did not feel like _home_. Home is where the heart it, home is where Robin is. She knows, and realizes this now. She misses him. She misses him so much. But she has to keep at it.

a few weeks later her photo shoots are still going great but she has yet to stop thinking about Robin. Wishing he was here, wishing she was there. She's made a lot of money, but honestly she just wants to go home. Wants to be in Robins arms. To someway, somehow, in any position they lay to have her leg draped over him. Her heart aches for him. But she has to ride this out.

She's made her decision. Now she has to live with it. She isn't going to lie to herself and say that Robin has probably moved on because she knows better, she knows him. She knows he would't. She knows he will fight.

* * *

He is in the store, buying food. Not talking to anyone, has kinda become the town loner since Regina left. He doesn't talk to Will, Lil John, or Friar Tuck. But one thing stops him, one thing makes him look up, one thing catches him off guard. Regina. A magazine. She's on the cover. She must be getting big. There are only ever a few magazine's out here and they only ever have very famous people on them, or in them. He swallows, she looks beautiful. Flawless, amazing. God he misses her. He takes the magazine down.

Laying in on the counter, the check out lady, Ruby, she knows them. Has for years. "Robin?" She questions and then he quickly says "Ring it up." But he is angry, stern and Ruby quickly rings it up. Then he only buys that. Leaving everything else in the buggie. As he walks out he opens the magazine. Flipping through it quickly looking for Regina and he finds a two page article about her.

He walks to his car and reads the title 'Single or Not?'. His heart hurts. Physically hurts. He thinks maybe he shouldn't read and if he does to prepare himself. But then he reads, tears forming in his eyes as he reads the words that she spoke. The article talks about how they asked her if she was with anyone, if she had a special someone and she answers "I do. Have 8 years. He is amazing, my best friend." Then it says that she laughed.

He smiles, he can picture her, sitting in the chair, her legs crossed. Hands in her lap. That beautiful smile on her lips as she talks. He keeps reading, his eyes getting more blurred with tears. Then he takes a deep breath when he reads the words "Yes, i do. I miss him everyday." then the words after that. They kill him "But I came out here to be happy, to see what else life had to offer." She really wasn't happy with him. He continues reading, she talks about how she wishes she was home with him. About how she will always love him but she needs to be here.

Eventually he can't take it and he slams the magazine down. Tears in his eyes he starts up his car and drives to the rabbit whole. He is going to drink until he finds wonderland! He takes a deep breath and starts driving. How is it she can be so happy without him? How is it she isn't as miserable as he is? He pulls into the rabbit whole and gets out of his car, stopping to take another deep breath. Before he walks in he says "I love you, Regina." When he sits at the bar Will, his best mate that he hasn't talked to since Regina left, is surprised.

"Robin? What a nice surprise. What are you doing here?" Will is smiling. "I'm here to drink, Will." He states then sits at the bar. "Pour me some scotch."

Robin got pretty drunk then his neighbor had to drive him home, Mary Margret. She was helping him to the door and he was sad, started talking. "You knew us, did you know she was unhappy? Was I a bad husband? Why did she leave me?" He ask and Mary unlocked the door "You two seemed happy, Robin. You just need to hold out hope that one day she will come home." She told him with a smile

Robin signed and looked out at the front walk. "It looks like runway lights." He said as he sat down on the hardwood floor in front of the door. Mary turned around and smiled "Yeah, it does."

* * *

She hated it, she hated modeling. She missed Robin. The lights always flashing in her face, people screaming orders at her. She hated it. Today she had an interview, she dreaded it. She dreaded it because she had to put on a fake smile and lie. That's all this job was, lies. She had enough money to go home but she was afraid. Afraid that he might not still have a light on for her.

So that morning she got up, put on her fancy clothes. Had her makeup professionally done, her hair was beautiful. and she went to the interview. Walked in that door with her head held high, no one will know her true feelings, she was positive of that. The interview went greatly. She talked of Robin, not for long. Her fans always made comments on the fact that she wore a ring.

On _that_ finger. She smiled to herself at how her fans were. They finally ballsed up and asked her. A few weeks later the magazine came out, and her phone was blowing up with notifications. Her agent told her she should make a twitter account. So she did. When she gets to her hotel she looks at her phone she needs to be changed and ready to leave in 30 minutes. She reads one tweet a fan sends her asking about the man she loves.

She ask what his name is. Regina decides to respond "He is wonderful, I love him to the moon and back!" she sits her phone down and puts it on silent. That tweet, the questions she asked. She misses Robin so much. She can't take this anymore. She just can't do it! She picks up her phone and calls her agent. He picks up, she lets out a sigh. "I can't do this anymore. I'm going home!" She hangs up before he can say anything.

Grabs all of her things and calls a taxi. She's only packed her clothes she came in. She doesn't need nor want those expensive clothes. She can't stop smiling. She is going home to Robin! All of her money is in her personal bank account and she is leaving. She's actually going to see Robin again. It's been almost a year. She misses him so much. She has suffered so much, her heart aches at night. The taxi finally gets there and she checks out, getting in the taxi and heading to the air port. On her way to the air port she pulls out her phone and tweets "I'm coming home, Robin."

 **Authors Note** **: I've not made up my mind if I'm going to continue or not, if I decided I am not going to make this a multi chapter I will post one more chapter and end it there. I hope you like the fic, please leave a review and tell me what you thought. :)**


End file.
